


Just for Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Story, M/M, Prompt: Elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim feels guilty about leaving all the paperwork for Blair while he was in court for two days.  So he stops and gets something special for him for the loft.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - elf/elves prompt





	Just for Blair

[ ](https://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/redelfplant_zpssaqv0oax.jpg.html)

**   


Just for Blair

  
**

Jim left the courthouse a happy man. He was done, done, done. Now he needed to stop and get something special for Blair for taking over all the paperwork. Blair had worked his butt off. 

Jim drove to the flower shop and asked if there was anything that would have something to do with Christmas by the name of the plant. 

“I have just what you need, Jim. Follow me,” Joe started to the back of the store and Jim followed. Joe had been helping Jim pick things out for Blair for years. 

“This is what they call and ‘Elf Dwarf Mountain Laurel’. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It is. And not at all would I would think about when you say the word elf. This is perfect. It can stay in the loft or do we need to plant it outside?” Jim asked. 

“Oh, that’s what’s nice about this plant. It flowers twice a year and it’s hardy in the winter so can be planted outside if you wanted to. I myself would keep in a nice pot in the house. Make sure it has sunlight, though. Pick out a really pretty one and we’ll transplant it right now,” Joe advised. 

“I love the Aztec style pot over there. Would the plant get too big for it?”

“Jim, that’s what’s nice about this plant. You trim it and keep it smaller. Or if it outdoors, you let it get bigger. It’s up to you.”

“I love the flowers on it. Blair is going to love this, Joe.”

“Good. And the Aztec style pot will perfect for Blair. Follow me and we’ll get it done.”

____________________

Blair heard Jim fumbling at the front door and went to help him open it. “Wow, what a beautiful plant. The planter is gorgeous. What’s the occasion, Jim?”

“For doing all the paperwork. I wanted something that had to do with Christmas in some small way and this does.”

“Really? What?”

“It’s called an Elf Dwarf Mountain Laurel. Sort of Christmas-like, don’t you agree?” Jim asked. 

Blair pulled Jim down for a quick kiss and smiled. “I love it, Jim, it’s perfect for the loft. Can we trim it when it gets too big?”

“That’s what we have to do. Joe told me it needs to be in sunlight too.”

“I love this so much, Jim. Almost as much as you.”

“I love you too, Blair.”


End file.
